


With Bells On

by Khalid



Series: Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Play, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, Migraine, Office fling, rimjob, wrist grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Toshiro has a migraine.Zaraki has his medicine.The squad might not make it through





	With Bells On

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own Bleach.  
> If I was Kubo... well, I’m not.
> 
> In my fic Toshiro is an adult, the “underage” tag is only there for people who don’t think of him that way, but don’t expect him to act like one in my fic.
> 
> This is a follow up to “fire and ice”, and “like a house”
> 
> If anyone wants to chime in with a comment on how to include those works for ease of navigation, I’d be very grateful!
> 
> (I did it once but I don’t remember!)
> 
> And last, kudos are my bread and butter, but comments are my meal and dessert! Please let me know what you loved so I’ll want to keep writing these two!

Toshiro flipped the next page of paperwork down from the enormous pile. His lazy lieutenant was snoring on the sofa (why did they have a sofa!?! He tried to get rid of it when he became captain but it somehow just reappeared despite his efforts)

“Matsumoto!”  
“Captain, please not so loud!” Rangiku whined, “I’ve got a hangover!”  
“If you don’t have something productive to do, I would be happy to let you file these reports!” He intoned icily. But his last few words were to a Rangiku shaped empty space in the sofa. 

Toshiro sighed, she was useless for the mundane tasks of being in squad ten, but he had to grudgingly admit his predecessor had the right idea making her lieutenant. When the chips were down, she could be relied on for certain qualities.

At least now he could get soma work done. He rubbed his throbbing temple. Something about being trapped in a burning building all night left a very uncomfortable residual effect. Perhaps he could send for someone in medical to heal his energy. But no matter, this paperwork wasn’t going to do itself.

He picked up his pen again and reapplied himself to the page in front of him. Another requisition for supplies. Once, he’d tried to crack down on the requests, only signing the forms when appropriate supplies had been listed, yet somehow the same supplies came to his squad regardless, and the same budget was spent. He’d even tracked it down to its source… a meeting with Captain Kyoraku was never the most pleasant, even at the best of times. He had no desire to repeat that process and so with resignation, Toshiro went along with what he considered highly unnecessary supply requests. 

Pushing the signed form to the side and rubbing his temples once again, Toshiro reached for another page but stopped at the shadow over his desk. A telltale jingle, was it too much to ask? He looked up into the leering grin of Kenpachi, looming over his desk. They could have made him captain of the stealth squad despite his comment of not reigning in his power. 

“Captain Zaraki, What brings you to the tenth?” Toshiro attempted to maintain some professional demeanor while on duty. His raging headache gave him away, however as he winced through a particular stab to his temple and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Heh. That happy to see me, are ya?” The giant chided him, but reached behind Toshiro’s head and grasped the back of his neck while he spoke. Toshiro broke off mid protest as the man’s huge hand sent a ball of energy directly to the point of pain, soothing it entirely away.  
“You shouldn’t try to work through energy masses like that.”  
“I’m capable of containing the pain, Zaraki. Though I appreciate the assistance,” he added, not wishing to appear ungrateful.  
“Never mind that. You may have not noticed Rangiku cause she’s always hungover, but your squad out there is suffering and when you are holed up in here and you ain’t paying attention to your subordinates, bad stuff happens.”

Toshiro nodded. It took all kinds to run Seireitei, and many wouldn’t see the knowledgeable size of Zaraki, but Toshiro knew good advice when he got it. He still had a mountain of paperwork however and welcome or no, his lover was a distraction. He was opening his mouth to hint for the giant to leave him in peace a while when Zaraki beat him to the punch.  
“If I was in the tenth, I’d have stuck that crap on a subordinate by now. But I’ll just be over here when you’re done.” Zaraki proceeded to flop down on the space Rangiku had just left, his bells (finally!) giving a faint jingle as he got comfortable.  
Toshiro sighed, at least nobody else would bother coming in to interrupt while the Kenpachi was here. 

Ten pages in, and Toshiro began to notice the faint jingle of Zaraki’s bells. One third of the stack done, the man’s faint snores became distinct. Halfway through and the faint tingle of spiritual pressure from the powerful captain came leaking out and crawling all over him. 

“Kenpachi!” Toshiro finally growled irritably, “You’re leaking all over my work!”  
The big man cracked open his eye and smirked.  
“Why don’t ya take a working lunch? You look like you could use a break…” his grin and the leer behind it broke Toshiro’s resolve.  
Sighing he pushed away from the desk and came around to the couch. Kenpachi watched him walking with a knowing grin. When Toshiro was within reach, he shot out a long arm and grabbed the smaller man by the belt.

“I always forget how long your arms are!” Toshiro exclaimed breathily. Eyes fixed on the giant’s lips, he allowed himself to be reeled in as he bent down to taste Kenpachi’s essence. Unthinkingly, he was reaching up to run his fingers through Kenpachi’s hair when the giant snatched his wrist, pulling it deftly behind Toshiro’s back.

“Hey! What gives, Kenpachi?”  
“Heh. Not so fast, lover. You have any idea how long it takes to put these damn bells in?”  
Toshiro grimaced and twisted his wrists to break free but Kenpachi’s grip was firm. In resignation, he leaned forward with his hands behind him to capture his lover’s grin. Kenpachi leaned up to meet him, trailing his long tongue up Toshiro’s neck, giving the smaller man goosebumps.

Finally, frustrated with his hands pinned behind him, and Kenpachi tormenting him with his dexterous tongue, Toshiro relented.  
“Fine! You win, I won’t touch your hair, just give me back my hands!”  
“I will…” Kenpachi bargained with a smirk, “but you gotta do what I say.”  
“Is this going to be some sort of strange humiliation?” Toshiro attempted to pull back, growing suspicious and not so playful anymore.  
Kenpachi let go suddenly, causing Toshiro to lose balance slightly, his hand shot out to the edge of the sofa and he stood off kilter, his eyes wide at the abrupt mood shift.  
“You want to play games? I can play,” the giant growled menacingly, his leer vanished, “but I didn’t come here ta be accused so make your choice. You want me gone? Say the word, I’m gone… but make no mistake, I ain’t gonna come runnin’ back.”

Toshiro straightened up slowly, his face still mere feet from Kenpachi’s propped up one. “Do not leave, Kenpachi. I… did not intend to offend you…” he hardly knew what to say after his suspicion, but he knew he didn’t want this one chance to slip away, much less for him to throw it away. Kenpachi had been the one person in all Seireitei to treat him as an adult when he made captain, and now to be the lover of one of the most powerful spirits in Seireitei, he wanted to hold onto that with all his being!

Kenpachi leaned forward from the couch, watching the array of emotion plastered across the small man’s face. “C’mere you,” he growled gently. He reached out and caught hold of Toshiro’s chin, guiding his face gently to Kenpachi’s own. A whisper away from his giant lips, Kenpachi murmured, “Take it easy, lover, I ain’t gonna leave ya.” With that, he brought their lips together. The spirit energy coursed through Toshiro, like a fire but safe and warm in a way he had never felt. He reached up, then pausing, pressed his hand against Kenpachi’s shoulder. The stiff fabric of his Captain’s robe jerked Toshiro back to their location. 

“Kenpachi, I’m… still working! This is… we can’t…” flustered, he stopped when Kenpachi places a finger against his lips.  
“You made me a promise? C’mere.” And he pulled Toshiro toward him so that he was nearly sitting on the giant’s chest.  
“But what are you… oh, gods!” Toshiro realized as Kenpachi pulled his belt open and slid his pants halfway down his thighs, exactly what was going to happen. A frown of concern and concentration creased his brow but he only blushed in protest as Kenpachi positioned Toshiro’s buttocks directly over his face. He attempted to see what was happening, but the sensation of Kenpachi’s tongue sliding into him was too much to bear. 

Toshiro gripped the back of the couch, his arms spread wide as he silently rode the waves of pleasure coursing through him. Kenpachi’s tongue mapped his insides and he left no stone unturned, but the spirit energy surging through him from the giant’s mouth was what sent Toshiro to the brink.

He came suddenly and with no warning, but concentrated fully on his control. He couldn’t allow a dalliance in his office to level the squad!  
“Please, Kenpachi!” He begged breathlessly, “I can't hold on much longer…”

Kenpachi didn’t much care whose barracks or offices he busted up normally, but he’d never intended to humiliate his lover, so he knew when to put a halt to their office fling. He allowed the smaller man to adjust his clothing to a decent enough amount before grabbing him again. He swung his legs off the couch and sat up, pulling Toshiro up to straddle his lap.

“You need ta lighten up, Toshiro. Another migraine like that one ya had and yer whole squad’s gonna go runnin’”  
Toshiro pulled back slightly, confused.  
“You didn’t come her to just relieve your boredom?”  
“Yer special, lover. But don’t get cocky. I got things ta do in my own squad… Lucky Rangiku came runnin’ when you near flattened the place with that little hangover of yers. Just… come ta me herself next time. Alright?”

Toshiro, somewhat shocked at the idea, dumbly nodded his head. The big man excused himself rather abruptly, leaving Toshiro staring at the couch cushion in deep thought. He picked up something errant from the cushion and went back to his desk still in a daze. 

Rangiku’s oily voice broke through, “What’s that Captain? Hey, it’s a little bell! Where’d you get it? And why are there scorch marks on the back of the couch?”


End file.
